Pokéspe en el anime
by Panda'sLovers
Summary: Qué pasaría si los personajes del manga se encuentran con los del anime? La respuesta? Muchas cosas locas, graciosas, dramáticas y algunas que otras románticas. Esto es Pokéspe en el anime.
1. Chapter 1: Portal a otra dimensión

Holawis! Aquí Carol, con otro fic más, que es de ... Pokémon! Pokéspe en el anime es mío, pero los personajes no. Exceptuando a mis OC, que sí lo son. Aquí contaré a Leaf, Hilbert, Hilda, Calem, Brendan, Lucas, Nanci, Rizzo y Matís como parte del anime. Y a Soul como del manga. Contiene: (Manga) Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest, Soulsilver, Frantic, Commoner, Agency, Dualrival, Sequel, Xtranceiver(Yancy x Rakutsu), Kalos, Findsunshine, Lem x OC, (Anime) Leafgreen, Orange, Quest, Luck, Contest, Penguin, Johtofesta, Wishful, Chess, Dualrival, Sequel, Xtranceiver (Belinda x Rizzo) Amour, Findsunshine y Clemont x OC. Ah! Se me olvidaba ''los chidos'' son los del anime y ''los que tienen swag'' los del manga. Espero que disfruten mi fic: Pokéspe en el anime.

 **Chapter 1: Portal a otra dimensión**

Era un día normal en Pueblo Paleta...

Red: Blue, ya estamos todos, solo faltan tus hermanos y sus respectivas parejas /que nisiquiera son dex holders/ así que, ya podemos empezar con la reunión?

Blue: No! Cuando vengan lo haremos!

*Beep beep*

Green: Blue! Tu holomisor está sonando!

Blue: Esperas una invitación para traermelo?

Yellow: Aquí tiene Blue-san

Blue: Gracias Yellow! *Por el holomisor* Silv? Zal?

Silver: Buenos días Blue nee-san

Zally: Hola Blue nee-san!

Blue: Sil-chan, Zal-san, por qué se demoran tanto?

Zally: Hemos encontrado un portal, que se parecen a los anillos de Hoop. (Así se llama su Hoopa)

Blue: Pues entonces es Hoop jugando de nuevo.

Lem: No Blue-san, es diferente según lo que he estudiado en el poco tiempo que tuve al portal, este te lleva a otra dimensión.

Blue: Otra dimensión? Greeny! Tienes que ver esto!

Green: Qué sucede?

Zally: Green-sama, mírelo por usted mismo. *señala el portal*

Green: Impresionante. Tal vez mi abuelo sepa algo de eso.

Silver: Pues, no creo que sea buena idea.

Soul: Silv tiene razón, nos estamos cansando de que nos pregunte si somos chica o chico y su nombre, Green-sama.

Lem: Aunque es divertido cambiarle de nombre a cada rato! (^_^)

Zally; Lem! /Te estás ganando una opinión desaprobatoria de parte de Blue nee-san/

Lem: /Ohh, mejor me callo/

Blue: Tal vez el padre de Sapph sepa algo. Sapphire!

Sapphire: Sí, Blue-sempai?

Blue: Llama a tu padre, necesitamos hablar con él.

Sapphire: Llamando a papá.

Soul: No creo que sea necesario! Ya cruzé el portal y no pasó nada! En realidad, no es muy diferente está dimensión.

Zally: Ya ven? Soul cruzó el portal y sigue entera... Espera! QUÉ?!

Silver: Soul! Toma mi mano!

Zally: No creo que sea así de fácil, ella es orgullosa y lo sabes. Blue, puedes llamar a Crystal?

Gold: En estos momentos Crystal está atendiendo unos asuntos super hiper mega importantes. e_e

Lem: 'WTF' Gold?! De dónde apareciste?!

Gold: He estado aquí escuchando y observando 7u7, todo el tiempo.

Silver: Pero si hace un momento estabas en el otro lado?

Gold: Solo aparecí.

Blue: Eso quiere decir que te teletransportaste a lo Goku, haste ese lugar?

Gold: Exactamente, mi sexy-sempai.

Silver/Zally: *Stare a Gold, Aura maligna niv. 100 000 000*

Gold: Pos, *traga saliva* y si cruzamos el portal?

Zally: Buena idea!

Lem: /A veces creo que eres bipolar/

Zally: Qué dijiste?!

Lem: Nada, /Bipolar/

Zally: Ahora señores, a cruzar el portal!

*Y cruzaron el portal, excepto Silver*

Silver: Nah, pos yo me quedo a esperar a los demás.

Los demás: Ya llegamos!

Silver: 'Maldita sea'

Blue: Usamos a Abra para llegar aquí. Ahora a cruzar el portal!

Silver: Nah, pos yo me quedo a cuidar el lugar.

Soul: Silver Rocket! Si no entras ahora al bendito portal, te quedas sin comer hoy y sin leer un mes!

Todos (excepto los Soulsilvershipping): Uyyyyy

Silver: 0o0/ Ahorita le entro!

Mientras tanto en la otra dimensión donde se encuentran ahora los que tienen swag.

Ash: Me comvertí en el campeón de Kalos! *Bailando a lo Jack Black*

Los chidos (incompletos): Ya lo sabemos!

En la cocina

Serena: Señora Delia, cuándo cree usted que su hijo se me confiese?

Delia: En primer lugar, llámame Delia. En segundo lugar, a éste paso *mira a su hijo* será mejor que tú lo hagas.

Serena: Yo? Pero cómo?

Delia: No te preocupes hija, sabrás que hacer.

Serena: *sonrojada* Gracias, se- digo Delia.

Delia: :) *se fue a la sala donde estaban los chidos*

Delia: Ash! Quiénes faltan?

Ash: A ver, están Gary, Leaf, Misty, Brock, Lucy, el prof. Oak, Tracey, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Kenny, Iris, Cilan, Hilbert, Hilda, N, Mei, Rizzo, Matís, Belinda, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, uhm, sí faltan!

Delia: *sigh* Y quiénes faltan?

Ash: Mi clon-

Gary: Tu clon dijo que no podía venir porque estaba celebrando su victoria en la liga Kanto.

Ash: Definitivamente es mi clon, en que estaba? Ah sí, Jimmy, Marina, Brendan, Lucas-

Dawn: Lucas llegará dentró de unas cuantas horas, Ash.

Ash: Sí, lo sabía. Uhm, Lucas, Lyra, Khoury-

Kenny: Yo ví a Khoury correr tras Lyra hace unos momentos.

Ash: Y por qué no nos dijiste? Nah, bueno, Paul, Barry, Trip, Xana, Calem, Trovato y Benigno.

Delia: Los esperaremos, por mientras voy a dar una siesta, no hagan ruido.

Ash: Sí mamá.

En el Pueblo Paleta de la dimensión chida

*insertar música de sargentos*

Blue: Muy bien señores, nos dividiremos en grupos de 6. Yo, Greeny, Soul, Silver, Zally y Lem estaremos en un grupo, entendido?

Los nombrados: Sí, señorita!

Blue: Excelente, después estarán Platinum, Diamond, Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald. Capishci?

Los nombrados: Sí, señorita!

Blue: Red, Yellow, Gold, Crystal, Black y White en otro grupo. Comprendido?

Los nombrados: Sí, señorita!

Black: SÍ SARGENTO COMANDANTE BLUE!

Blue: Una estrella para Black!

Black: Yay! ヽ(´¥｀)/

Blue: Sigo, Xavier, Yvonne, Cheren, Bianca, Trevor y Shauna en el último grupo.

Los nombrados: *nod nod*

Blue: Alguna pregunta?

Beni:Sí, aquí!

Blue: Cuál es tu duda?

Beni: No sé en que grupo voy a estar.

Blue: Ah, pos, *mira a todos los grupos* irás en el último. Ahora, todos saben que van a hacer?

Los que tienen swag: Sí, señorita!

Blue: Tienen 1 minuto para escoger su líder y el nombre de su grupo.

Después de un minuto

Blue: Ustedes! Líder al frente y diga el nombre de su grupo!

Platinum: Los inteligentes, señorita.

Blue: *Anotando en su libretita* Gracias. Siguientes!

Gold: Los sexys!

Blue: Este es su líder?

Red: Él se autoproclamo líder.

Blue: Alguno otro quiere ser el líder?

Black: SEÑOR, YO SEÑOR!

Blue: Nombre?

Black: LOS SILENCIOSOS!

Blue: Estás bromeandome?

Black: SEÑOR, NO, SEÑOR!

Blue: *Anota en su libretita* *sigh* Pueden retirarse. Siguientes!

Yvonne: Los turn down for what.

Blue: Interesante nombre, me gusta. Estrellas a todo el grupo!

Los TDFW (excepto Xavier, duh): Yay!

Blue: Sigan así. Mi grupito querido!

Green: Chica ruidosa.

Blue: Gracias, Greeny. Nos llamaremos lps Cupido!

Los Cupido: WTF

Blue: Y cada uno tendrá nombre clave. Yo seré Blasty, Green será Charizard, Silver será Feraligatr, Soul será Togekiss, Zally será Trevenant y Lem, Heliolisk. Ahora en marcha!

Jojojo! Qué les pareció? Plusle? Minun? Los dos? Uh, sin nada más que decir, supongo.

Atte.- Carol (Panda'sLovers)


	2. Chapter 2: Nadie toca a mi Soul!

Olas! Aquí Carol con la segunda parte de Pokéspe en el anime. Pokémon pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sin más, empiezo.

 **Chapter 2: Nadie toca a mi Soul!**

Zally: Pero, a qué rumbo?

Blue: No lo había pensado.

Silver: Y para qué?

Blue: Tampoco lo había pensado.

Lem: Y cómo?

Blue: No lo sé.

Soul: Y cuándo?

Blue: Cállense, cállense, que me desesperan!

Los cupido (excepto Blasty y Charizard XD): Es que no nos tienes paciencia.

Green: Íremos al gimnasio.

Zally; Buena idea Green-sama, así podré ser la campeona del Kanto de ésta dimensión también!

Green: Yo no me refería a eso.

Zally: Entonces que?

Soul: Dice que tal vez halla personas parecidas a nosotros, ya qie es otra dimensión.

Zally: Es como la cueva de los espejos!

Lem: Debe de ser.

Silver: Soul, cómo sabes eso?

Soul: En los libros que leo hay cosas así.

Blue: Entonces, a Ciudad Verde!

En eso

?: Lyra! Al fin te encuentro!

Los cupido: Uh?

?: Lyra, tenemos que irnos, nos están esperando!

Soul: Disculpa, quién eres tú?

?: Yo? Soy Khoury, tú enamorado. Qué te sucede? Has estado rara hoy.

Soul: Enamorado? Khoury? Creo que me estás confundiendo con otra persona. Mi nombre es Soul.

Khoury: Lyra, deja de jugar! Leaf, Gary, *mira a Green y a Blue* por favor díganle algo.

Zally: Leaf? Gary? Lyra?

Silver: No tengo ni la menor idea de quienes son pero, éste tipo no me cae nada bien.

Khoury: Blaze, tú también?

Zally: Mi nombre no es Blaze, ella no es Lyra y ellos dos *señala a Green y a Blue* no son Gary y Leaf.

Khoury: Oh vamos! Dejen de jugar! Ash nos está esperando!

Lem/Green: Quién es Ash?

Khoury: Ash, tú compañero de viajes *señala a Lem* y tú rival. *Señala a Green*

Lem: Mi compañera de viaje es ella. *agarra de la mano a Zally*

Green: Y yo tengo un solo rival.

Khoury: Exacto! Y ese es Ash.

Blue: Nosotros no conocemos a ningún Ash!

Khoury: Allá ustedes. Lyra *agarra de la mano a Soul* vámonos.

Zally: Uy! /Blue, saca la canchita esto se va a poner bueno/

Blue: /Roger/

Silver: Aléjate de mi novia!

Lem: /Le dijo novia, se molestó verdad?/

Green: /Sí/

Khoury: Ella es mí novia! Lyra lo conoces?

Soul: *aleja su mano de la suya* Por supuesto que sí, él ya te lo ha dicho, es mi novio.

Khoury: No es cierto, no te dejes influenciar por ese rojito. *carga a Soul* nos vamos! Leaf, Gary, Blaze, Clemont, vámonos!

Silver: NADIE TOCA A MI SOUL! (Oh Arceus! Se convirtió en SSJ!) Feraligtr, ataca!

Zally: Garden, Psíquico! *Separó a Soul de Khoury*

Blue: Blasty, no lo dejes escapar!

Lem: Woo hoo! A eso se le llama hermandad!

Silver: Muy bien, Khoury, que tienes que decir en tu defensa?

?: Khoury?!

Soul: Uh? Acaso, tú eres Lyra?

Lyra: Sï, soy yo! Qué le han hecho?!

Blue: Blasty, déjalo libre.

Khoury: Pero, cómo?! Por qué hay dos cómo tú?!

Soul: Lo sabía! Hay personas parecidas a nosotros-

Lyra: Que vienen de otra dimensión!

Soul/Lyra: Cómo lo sabes? Están en los libros que leo! Super!

*A todos les sale una gotita tipo anime*

Zally: Bueno, Lyra, Khoury, lamentamos haber hecho esto. Déjenme presentarme. Soy Zally Fleur de Lís, un gusto.

Blue: Soy Blue!

Green: Green Oak.

Lem: Mi nombre es Lem.

Soul: Me llamo Soul!

Silver: *a regañadientes* Silver /Rocket/.

Lyra: Un gusto! Y a dónde van?

Zally: No tenemos un rumbo fijo.

Khoury: Tal vez quieran acompañarnos.

Green: /Blue, no será peligroso ir?/

Blue: /Por supuesto que no/ Claro que queremos!

Zally: Llamaré a los otros para avisarles. Dónde se dirigen ustedes?

Lyra: Al gimnasio Verde.

Zally: Ok, gracias.

Zally llamó a los demás. Llegaron al gimnasio y se podía ver que por el fondo estaban los chidos (ya completos) con un pokémon a su costado cada uno.

Ash: Chicos! Eran los únicos que faltaban! Hola, Gary, Leaf, Blaze ... *mira a los chidos, mira a los que tienen swag, mira a los chidos, mira a los que tienen swag* QUÉ?!

Lyra: Después te lo explicaremos. *Entran todos al gimnasio, en eso viene una chica corriendo*

Dawn: Lyra, Khoury! Cuánto tiempo!

Lyra: Hola Dane! Déjame presentarte a unos nuevos amigos!

Dawn: Nuevos amigos? Claro!

Lyra: *guía a Dawn hasta Platinum* Dane, ella es Platinum, Plati ella es Dawn.

Platinum: Uh, hola?

Dawn: Hola?

Después de que se presentaran uno por uno, llegaron más al fondo donde estaban los chidos.

Los chidos: Ho?- WTH?!

Los QTS: Olas!

Se presentaron y bla bla bla.

Bonnie: *sacó un micrófono de no sé donde* Señoritas solteras! Su atención, por favor! Alguna de ustedes se quiere casar con mi hermano?

Clemont: Bonnie! Ya deja eso!

Zally: Así que ese es el otro tú?

Lem: Wow! Felizmente no tuve una situación vergonzoza como esta.

Zally: Clem es como esa niña?

Lem: Físicamente.

Pasaron unas horas y la reunión se convirtió en una fiesta. Los cupido estaban sentados en una mesa. Blue jaló a Green a bailar, Soul estaba conversando con Lyra y Khoury y Lem estaba con Clemont y Cheren (manga) conversando sobre cosas de ellos. Los únicos que quedaban en la mesa eran Zally y Silver.

Zally: Silver?

Silver: Qué, Zally?

Zally: Por qué no nos gusta bailar, como Blue nee-san?

Silver: Tengo mis razones.

Zally: Ah.

*Silencio*

Silver: Zally?

Zally: Si?

Silver: Cuéntame tu historia.

Zally: Uh?

Silver: Soy como tu hermano mayor, merezco saber tu historia.

Zally: Historia?

Silver: Sí, así como yo te conté mi vida de hace años.

Zally: Mi vida, pues, por dónde empiezo?

Silver: Bueno, té conté desde que conocí a Blue nee-san. Podrías contarme como era cuando estabas con el Sr. Lyssandre.

Zally: Mi padre, él me quería mucho, sí. Tenía una semana de nacida, cuando mi mamá murió. Crecí con él y mi tía Malva, cuando cumplí 3, tuve que ir al Kinder, por eso , Malva me dio la cría de su Houndoum, un pequeño Houndour. Él era Helly, lo llevé conmigo cada día de escuela. Habían chicos que me molestaban, conocí a Lem y aprendí a perder mi tímidez y el miedo ante ellos. Nos volvimos muy amigos y-

Silver: Se conocían hace años?! Y no me dijiste nada?!

Zally: Traté de decirtelo! Hasta Soul lo intentó!

Silver: No importa, lo conversaré con Blue nee-san.

Zally: Blue nee-san va a decit que sí!ヽ(^_^)/

Silver: Pensándolo bien, no tendrás novio hasta que cumplas 15 o más! Ahora prosigue.

Zally: Qué?!╰_╯ Ah, bueno. En dónde me quede? Ah sí. Nos volvimos muy amigos y FIN! TADA!

Silver: Fin?! FIN?! Acaso estás loca?! Tengo que saber el resto!

Zally: Ehh, Sil onii-chan, acaso no lo recuerdas? Son las 8:00, hora en que Blue nee-san nos-

Blue: Hora de que los ''Hermanos Cupido'' entren en acción!

Los chidos: WTF!

Los QTS: *facepalm*

Green: *Sigh* Chica Ruidosa

Blue: Uhm. Jojojo. Y hoy tenemos la participación especial de Greeny, Souly y Lemy!

Green: Qué?! CHICA RUIDOSA!

Soul: Eh? Souly?

Lem: *escupe y se atora con el jugo que estaba tomando* WTF

Zally: *corre hasta donde estaban ellos* Lem! Estás bien?

Lem: *Cough* Sí, sí estoy bien.

Silver: Blue nee-san! Por qué llamas a Soul y a Lem como si fueran tus pokémon?

Blue: Porque ya son parte de mi ''equipo''. No puedo dejar de lado a mis futuros cuñados!

Silver/Zally: *Rojitos como el pelo de Silver* Hermana!

Blue: Jojojo! Apúrense! Los ''Hermanos Cupido'' y los ''Cupido extra'' tienen mucho trabajo que hacer esta noche!

Qué tal? Sí, lo sé, debo de hacer más interacción con los chidos y los QTS. De eso se van a encargar los ''Hermanos Cupido'' en los próximos capítulos. Lol.

Hubo un error antes, puse Trevenant en vez de Delphox, es Delphox. Tengo mucha pereza como para arreglarlo. Ah, Zally es Z. Sí, sé que no hay. Pero, quería ponerla, ok? Además ella sería tu rival en los juegos. Sí, lo sé, que Shauna, Trevor y Beni son tus rivales. Pero, que sería una así como Gary, Brendan/May y Barry. (No, Wally no cuenta. Aunque hay que admitirlo, es un buen rival) Ah! Y otra cosa, la habilidad dex holder de Z, hum, no lo sé. Pero, sería algo con lo de capturas críticas y golpes críticos que te ganan en una. Nah, lo de capturas críticas mejor no, Crystal ya la tiene (Osea, no pero sí). Sería la crítica? O criticadora? Nah, el ultimo suena mal. Por fis, opinen!

Guest: Pos sí. Te digo cuales son: Leaf/Venusaur, Brendan/Sceptile, Lucas/Imfernape, Hilbert/Samurott, Hilda/Serperior, Nanci/Serperior, Rizzo/Emboar, Matís/Samurott y Calem/Chesnaught (Iba a poner Greninja, pero ya le dan mucho, muuuucho protagonismo a los Greninja).

DarkSoldier41: Gracias por seguir esta historia!

Juantigrerey: Gracias por añadirla a tus favoritos!

Sin nada más que decir. Me despido.

Atte.- Carol (Panda'sLovers)


	3. Chapter 3: Los Hermanos Cupido

Oli! Carol está aquí! Escribiendo la tercera parte de Pokéspe en el anime! Ah, aquï los QTS se quedarán unos días en la dimensión de los chidos. Lo bueno es, que no altera nada! Pokémon no me pertenece. ~T_T~ Espero que les guste!

 **Chapter 3: Los hermanos Cupido**

Abra los teletransportó a Pueblo Paleta

Zally: Y Blue nee-san, qué shippings haremos realidad hoy?

Blue: Muy buena pregunta, mi querida aprendiz No2, creo que hoy le toca escoger al aprendiz No1.

Silver: Yo? Uhm, creo que es mejor que Soul eliga, es una cupido extra después de todo, no?

Blue: Excelente! Soul, tu dirás. *Le entrega una larga lista de shippings*

Soul: Uhm, me gusta el Sequel.

Zally: El de nosotros o el de ellos?

Soul: El de ellos

Blue: Muy bien, 2 más.

Soul: El leafgreen, está interesante 7u7.

Blue: Me gusta como piensas, chica. Silv se consiguió una inteligente esposa. ;)

Silver: Blue!

Blue: Jojojo y el último?

Soul: Creo que este le encantará a Silver.

Silver: ''Dime que no es lo que creo que es''

*Suspenso suspensivo*

Soul: Lion! (Blaze y Clemont, los dos tienen leones. Pyroar y Luxray)

Silver: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Zally: Uh, onii-chan, qué sucede?

Blue: Jojojo, ustedes dos *abraz Lem* serán los que ayuden con el Lion! Yo y Greeny con el Leafgreen y por último, Soul y Silver con el Sequel!

Silver: Pe pe pe ro

Soul: Nada de peros! Andando! *se fueron a su misón*

Blue: Muy bien chicos, nos vemos aquí a las 12:00, me traen los resultados! *se fue con Green*

Zally: Pero, quiénes son el Lionshipping?

Lem: No sé, uhm a ver. *Lee la lista y se pone tomatito*

Zally: Lem?

Lem: Su contraparte es *Se puso mucho más tomatito* Regardsshipping

Zally: Oh, Peeko! Blaze y Clemont?!

Lem: Sssí

Zally: Pues, Hyd, sal! *Hydreigon sale* Sube Lem, Hyd, llévanos al gimnasio!

Con Feraligtr y Togekiss en el 5to piso del hotel especial para chicos que tengan las pokedex. (Osea la mayoría en esa dimensión)

Soul: *knock knock* Nanci-san?

Rizzo: *abre la puerta* Lyra o Soul?

Soul: Soul. Están Nanci y Matís?

Rizzo: Uh? Sí, pasen. *los hizo pasar* Nanci! Matís! Los buscan!

Silver: /Sabes de los sentimientos de tu hermana?/

Rizzo: /Sí. Es por eso que están aquí? Creí que era una broma eso de los hermanos cupido/

Soul: /Exacto! Venimos a ayudarla!/

Rizzo: /Los apoyo/

Nanci: Rizzo? Quienes nos buscan?

Rizzo: Soul y Silver. Y Matís?

Nanci: Se estaba poniendo su pijama, ahorita viene. Chicos, qué necesitan?

Silver: Nos preguntábamos si podíamos pasar la noche aquí.

Matís: Oh claro.

Nanci: Matís! Me asustasté!

Matís: Ese era el punto.

Rizzo: Bueno, creo que es hora de comer, por favor, siéntense.

Rizzo trajo la comida y cenaron felices. Estuvieron jugando un rato y los Soulsilver se olvidarón de su misión. Ya era tarde y tenían que dormir. Soul se quedaría con Nanci y Silver con Matís y Rizzo.

En el cuarto de las chicas

Nanci: Ya te quieres dormir? Yo no.

Soul: Yo tampoco. Tienes una película para ver?

Nanci: Sí! Qué vemos?

Soul: No lo sé, qué tienes?

Nanci: Uhm. Tengo películas de acción, aventuras, romance-

Soul: Esas!

Nanci: Esas serán. Te gusta ese género?

Soul: Me encantan! Y a ti?

Nanci: También!

En eso Soul se acuerda de lo que tenían que hacer.

Soul: Y, tienes una persona especial?

Nanci: Yyoyo?

Soul: Uh huh

Nanci: Uhm, pues bueno *se sonrojó* Matís me gusta un poquis.

Soul: Hay! Pequeña, no digas poquis, di la verdad.

Nanci: Eh entonces sí?

Soul: No me lo preguntes, dilo!

Nanci: Sí!

Soul: Muy bien, ahora dícelo!

Nanci: Qué?!

Soul: Estoy segura de que a él también le gustas! ;)

Con los chicos

*din din*

Matís: Uh? Hey, Ri, te llaman.

Rizzo: Es Belinda, le diré que estoy con ustedes.

Silver: Oye, y si es importante?

Matís: De seguro que no. Ella llama todos los días 3 veces.

Silver: Wow!

Rizzo: Ya se lo dije, me dijo que me cuide y todas esas cosas cursis.

Matís: Al menos, yo soy soltero, no como ustedes dos. *Silver y Rizzo se mirán las caras y se echan a reír*

Matís: Qué? Qué dije?

Rizzo: Matís, Matís, Matís ∪ˍ∪. Hermano, amigo, compadre.

Silver: No estarás así toda tu vida.

Matís: Quién me lo impide?

Rizzo/Silver: Ella

Matís: Ella?

Rizzo/Silver: Ella

Matís: Quién es ella?

Rizzo: Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero Matís.

Matís: Mi hermana?

Silver: Tu hermana?! Más despistado que Red no puede haber, pero ahora me doy cuenta que sí.

Rizzo: Ella

Matís: Sigo sin entenderlo chicos.

Silver: Vamos a ponerte dos ejemplos

Rizzo: Ella, para mí, es Belinda y ella para Silver, es Soul.

Silver: Ya está, fácil. Entendiste?

Matís: No

Rizzo: Solo párate y dirígete hacia la puerta.

Matís: Por qué?

Silver: Solo hazlo.

Matís: *Ya en la puerta* Y ahora qué?

Silver: *Le estaba mandando un mensaje a Soul* Espera

*Knock knock*

Rizzo: Abre la puerta!

Matís: *Abrió la puerta y en frente de él estaba Nanci* Hola

Nanci: Hola *Volteó para cer a Soul, qué le daba pulgar arriba* Uh, Matís,

Matís: Qué?

Nanci: Yo te, yo te-

Matís: Amo?

Nanci: Sí

Matís: Ah, yo también.

Nanci: En serio?

Matís: Sí, desde pequeños.

Nanci: *Se puso a lagrimear de alegría y abrazó a Matís, haciendolo caer* Yo, lo siento.

Matís: Está bien, no te preocupes. Nanci, quieres ser mi novia?

Nanci: *mira a Rizzo, quien le da una señal de aprobación* Sí!

Matís: *Se levanta con Nanci* Gracias

Rizzo: Bueno, bueno, cuñadito, es hora de dormir no creen?

Los otros: *Nod nod*

Las chicas se fueron a dormir a su cuarto y los chicos igual.

Con Blasty y Charizard en la casa del prof. Oak.

Leaf: No es mi culpa de que tu arrogancia viva conmigo bajo el mismo techo!

Gary: Tampoco es mi culpa de que no pueda convivir con tu seriedad!

Blue: *sigh* Así son siempre?

Misty: Cada día, cada noche.

Blue: Sería bonito si fueran como ustedes dos, tranquilos, comprensivos y amorosos. *A lo que Misty y Tracey se sonrojan*

Green: Chica ruidosa

Tracey: Gracias?

Blue: De nada!

Leaf: Se acabó! *sacó una pokéball* Venusaur, sal!

Gary: Blastoise, ahora!

Misty: Oh oh.

Blue: Wow! Fácil, Leaf gana.

Tracey: Chicos! Paren! Destrozarán la casa!

Blue: /Hey, Greeny, informe del tiempo/

Green: /Dos horas más/

Blue: /Eso es poco tiempo, se me ocurrió un plan/

Green: /Cuál es ese plan?/

Blue: /Ya lo verás/ Hey, Leafy, Gary!

Leaf: Uh?

Gary: Qué?

Blue: Qué les parece un jueguito? Así no tendrán que pelar con pokémon, y arreglarán todo pacíficamente.

Leaf: Claro

Gary: Bueno

Blue: Muy bien, las reglas son estas, hay 3 parejas, escriben en un papel lo que odian del otro, y en otro lo que les gusta, entendieron?

Todos: *nod nod*

Misty: Y cuáles son las parejas?

Blue: Tú y Tracey, yo y Greeny, Leaf y Gary. Ahora tomen 2 papelitos cada uno *Les entrega los papelitos* Comienzen.

Escribieron y le dieron los papelitos a su pareja, bla bla bla.

Blue: Y bien? Arreglaron las cosas?

Leaf: Al parecer sí.

Blue: Excelente! Y? Más detalles!

Gary: Pues bueno, todo bien.

Blue: Nada más?! Green, fracasamos.

Green: No, no lo hemos hecho *señala a los otros dos que se estaban abrazando y besándose*

Blue: Woo hoo! Misión cumplida! Tracey! Toma foto!

Tracey: Foto tomada

Blue: Felicidades, chicos! Sabía que en el fondo ustedes se querían!

Green: Chica ruidosa

Prof. Oak: *Aparece de la nada* Para cuándo la boda?

Gary: Abuelo!

Blue: Leaf, nos invitas a tu boda, ya?

Leaf: Uh? Claro!

Blue: Tracey, Misty, también a la suya.

Misty: Se se gu ro.

Terminé este capítulo! El siguiente lo haré la próxima semana, ya que estoy ocupada.

Espero que les haya gustado!

Xneeroox: Gracias por seguir esta historia!

Atte.- Carol (Panda'sLovers)


	4. Chapter 4: El trío Badass XYZ

Ola oli olu! Carol escribió el nuevo capítulo de Pokéspe en el anime. [3ra persona, es chevere hablar así pero, no me gusta. (?)] Espero que les guste!

 **Chapter 4: El trío Badass XYZ**

Con Delphox y Heliolisk

Zally: Entonces, ustedes estuvieron aquí, mientras nosotros buscábamos un CPokémon o un hotel?

Yvonne: Al parecer sí, no nos dijieron que vendrían con nosotros.

Zally: Pues, deberían de haberlo supuesto!

Lem: Pues, yo recuerdo haberle dicho a Xavier que nos esperara.

Yvonne: X no me dijo nada.

Xavier: Se me olvidó (Lo dijo con indiferencia)

Shauna: Nah, pero, que importa? Están aquí no?

Lem: Tiene un punto.

Zally: Claro! A tí que te importará si estás con el cabeza de hongo naranjo, *señala a Trevor* feliz y contenta!

Yvonne/Beni: Uhhh

Shauna: Tienes razón! No me interesa que te estés muriendo de hambre con este cabeza de rayo color limón! *Señala a Lem*

Yvonne/Beni: Uhhh

Zally: Hey! Puede tener su cabello en forma de rayo pero, no es de color limón!

Shauna: Sí lo es! Trevor tiene su cabello en forma de hongo pero, no es anaranjado!

Lem: /No nos están ofendiendo, verdad?/

Trevor: /Son Z y Shauna, cómo crees?/

Zally: Pues al menos, Lem no es un honguito que sale de un cubo con signo de pregunta! Él es-

Shauna: Ah si? Trevor no es un mini científico loco geek, que nisiquiera es aceptado por su futuro cuñado! Él es-

Lem: /Tienes razón, nos están defendiendo/

Trevor: /See, nos sacamos la lotería, no crees?/

Lem: /See/

Zally/Shauna: MUCHO PEOR!

Lem/Trevor: /Retiro lo dicho/

Serena: Hey, chicas, cálmense. No es motivo para que los insulten.

Zally: Lo sentimos srta. Serena. [Serena y los demás (o debería decir Ash y los chidos?) tienen 16, los de XYZ se supone que tienen 10, 11 o 12, creo]

Shauna: Discúlpenos, por favor.

Xana: Me recuerdan a nosotros cuándo éramos pequeños, no?

Trevor: Ni tanto

Tierno: Me gustan, pueden aprender unos cuantos pasos!

Calem: No lo sé, Xavier me mira cada 25 segundos exactos! Me estoy empezando a traumar.

Blaze: Después terminan su conversación. Serena ha hecho Pokélitos, por qué no sacan sus pokémon para comer?

Ash: Comer?! Me apunto!

Clemont: Ash, ya comiste hace unos uhm, 20 minutos? Sí, 20 minutos. Además es para los pokémon, no para ti.

Serena: No se preocupen! Haré para nosotros también!

Zally: Muy bien! Salgan! *Salen sus pokémon*

Shauna: Vamos! *Sale*

Trevor: Anda! *Sale*

Yvonne: Ustedes igual! *Salen*

Beni: Corphish! *Sale*

X: Vayan *Salen*

Lem: Heliolisk! *Sale*

Serena: Wow! Esos son!

Zally: Sip! Legendarios!

Xana: Presenten a sus pokémon!

Shauna: Yo empiezo! Ella es Neco-P! Es mi Skitty.

Neco-P: Nya

Yvonne: Sigo yo! Ellos son Kerokero, Saisai, Fletchy, Vui Vui y Xerxer!

Bonnie: Kya! Que bonitos! Serena también tiene una Sylveon!

Serena: Tienes razón, que sean amigas, sería muy lindo!

Zally: La lindura no lo es todo y Darky se los demostrará. Darky, Pulso Umbrío!

Darky: Dark

Zally: Ahora, Garden, Luz lunar!

Garden: Gardevoir!

Zally: Los pokémon deben de tener estilo y swag. Darky, Garden, Hyd, Helly y Hermionie! Esos son mis pokémon! *Y todos sus pokés se ponen los lentes y son badass, al igual que ella* Tadaaa!

Xana: Hermoso! Debes participar en los Tri Pokalon, no?

Zally: Tri Pokalon? Por supuesto que no! Tengo las 8 medallas, y seguiré en Johto!

Ash: Me gusta tu estilo! Tengamos una batalla!

Serena: Ash! Espera a que terminen, además deben tener mejores cosas que hacer.

A Zally y Lem les pasó una electricidad por el cuerpo, recordaron las palabras de Blue; ''Muy bien chicos, nos vemos aquí a las 12:00, me traen los resultados!'' Arceus! Faltaba muy poco para las 12! Solo tenían 30 minutos para terminar la tarea, y ni siquiera habían empezado!

Lem: Él es Heliolisk!

Beni: Él es Corphish, mi mejor amigo!

Trevor: Ella es Flabebe!

Xavier: Y... no quiero... *Estaba siendo empujado por Y*

Yvonne: Si no lo haces, yo lo haré! Ahora, simplemente sonríe! EJEM! Él es Marisso! Ellos son Kanga y Lil' Kanga! Él es Salamé! Él es Elec! (Lem, no llores, no llores) Y él es Lasma! Alguna pregunta?

Ash: *Levanta la mano mientras dice yo* Yo! Yo! Yo!

Yvonne: Ash, que preguntas?

Ash: Ahora puedo tener una batalla doble yo solito contra Z y X?

Yvonne: Para qué tener una batalla doble... si podemos tener una batalla triple! Serena, Calem y Ash estarán en un equipo y X , Z y yo en otro!

Calem: Ustedes? Contra nosotros? Ja! Que buen chiste! Empecemos!

Zally: /Muy bien, Lem, tú te encargarás de ellos mientras yo acabo con ellos!/

Lem: /Okeyyy, no entendí/

Zally: /Solo has lo que tu cora- digo Blue te dicte/

Lem: /Ya/

Bonnie: Muy bien! Los del grupo SCA tendrán-

Shauna: Wowowowowowo. Quién te nombró réferi?

Bonnie: Yo!

Shauna: Eres menor, mejor que lo haga alguien mayor

Bonnie: Aish!

Clemont: Bonnie! Trevor lo hará!

Trevor: Yo?

Clemont: /Psst, no quiero que empieze una pelea entre tu novia y mi hermana/

Trevor: /Nonono es mi novia/

Clemont: /Lo sé, yo también soy forever alone (╥_╥), solo quería bromear/

Trevor: /Ah/ *Se dirigió hacia el campo de batalla* Pues, bueno, cada uno tiene un pokémon inicial, si se debilitan 2 de un equipo, éste pierde! Ahora empieza la batalla entre los Dex holders de Kalos; X, Y y Z contra la Casi Reina, el camp-

Ash: Maestro Pokémon!

Trevor: Maestro Pokémon y Entrenador, Serena, Ash y Calem!

*Inserta músiquita de intro de batalla*

*Inserta soundtrack (Vs. Rival o Vs. Alto Mando e.e)*

Zally: Sal Hermionie!

Hermionie: Braix!

Yvonne: KeroKero!

Kerokero: Froga!

Xavier: Marisso

Marisso: Quila!

Calem: Ja! Ni siquiera están evolucionados! Chesnaught!

Serena: Delphox!

Ash: Greninja!

Clemont: No es justo! Soy un líder de gimnasio y tengo un inicial, digo, por qué no yo?

Lem: Porque el tuyo es un Chespin, repito, Chespin!

Clemont: Ah, bueno, y Chespin?

Lem: No lo sé.

En algún lugar del gimnasio [Ash se lo pidió a Gary (Desaprobó el curso para ser prof. Pokémon y se convirtió en líder de gimnasio) para pasar la noche en vez de su propia casa ya que, está la sra. Delia eso quiere decir, preguntas como: Y mi nuera? Cuándo seré abuela? Ash, te cambiaste de ropa interior? y cosas así]

*Cancionsita de Perry el ornitorrinco*

Saisai: Rhy Rhy Rhy Horn Ho Horn

Darky: Darky Darky Darkrai, Darky Darkrai (Dubi Dubi Duba, Dubi Dubi Duba)

Saisai: Rhyhorn Rhyhorn, Rhy Rhy Rhy Hoooornnn (Como espía es el mejor, no es armadillo ni un ratón!)

Darky: Darky Darky Darkrai, Darky Darkrai (Dubi Dubi Duba, Dubi Dubi Duba)

Saisai: Sai Rhy Rhy Horn Sai Saiii (Y a las chicas les da asco cuando él dice así)

Chespin: Chespin Ches! (Hola preciosas! e.e)

Garden/Neco-P/Vui Vui/Elle(Gothitelle de Blaze)/Sylveon(Ya perdió su tímidez): Iew!

Saisai: Rhy Rhy Sai Hoorn! (Es Chespin el Chespin!)

Darky: Dark Darkrai (Pueden llamarlo perdedor ante las chicas)

Saisai: Rhy Rhy Sai Hoorn! (Es Chespin el Chespin!)

Darky: Dark Darkrai (Dije que pueden llamarlo perdedor ante las chicas!)

Garden/Neco-P/Vui Vui/Elle/Sylveon: Perdedor ante nosotraaaas!)

En la batalla

Zally: Hermionie, esquiva!

Yvonne: Kerokero, distraelos!

Serena: Llamarada!

Yvonne: Pulso de agua!

Serena: Cuidado!

Calem: Protege a Delphox!

Zally: Excelente! Ahora, Will o Wisp! (No sé como se llama en español)

Ash: Shuriken de agua!

Xavier: Pin Misil! *BOOM!*

Yvonne: *Cough cough* Kerokero, acábala! Pulso de agua!

Serena: Esquivalo!

Xavier: No la dejes!

Zally: Puño fuego!

Calem: Barrera espinosa!

Zally: Peeko! Detente y Llamarada!

Ash: Ahora! *Se fusionan(nosequehacenensí)*

Zally: Qué hoopa es eso?! Hermionie, esquivalo! /Y ataca por detrás a Chesnaught/

Ash: Falló?! Nunca falla!

Xavier: Ahora, XYZ!

Yvonne/Zally: XYZ!

Calem/Serena/Ash: XYZ? *BOOM! Los XYZ usaron Llamarada, Pin Misil (No tiene movimientos de hierba) y Pulso de agua*

Trevor: Delphox, Chesnaught y Greninja ya-

Ash: Greninjash!

Trevor: *sigh* Greninjash ya no pueden continuar, la victoria es para los Dex Holders de Kalos, X, Y y Z!

Yvonne: Woo hoo! Hi five!

Zally: Hi five!

Xavier: *sigh* Hi five *Los tres cbocan los cinco*

Calem: Wow! Muy buena pelea, disculpen por haberlos juzgado por su edad.

Zally: Disculpas aceptadas! Ahora, chicos! Helly, la música! *Se pone los lentes mientras suena Turn Down For What*

Yvonne: See! *Se pone los lentes y se los pone a Xavier*

Xavier: *sigh*

(Momento silencioso, todavía no viene la parte)

Zally/Yvonne: ... TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!

Xavier: *Facepalm*

Ash: Turn Down For What! En su cara Serena, Calem!

Serena: Ash, también perdiste tú.

Ash: Ohh, pos, nah.

Calem: *Bosteza* Ya van a ser las 12, hay que ir a dormir, hasta mañana a todos! *Se fue a su saco de dormir y se durmió en menos de 3 segundos*

Ash: Igual yo *Hizo lo mismo*

Serena: Chicos, se quedan? *Mirand Lem*

Zally: Lo siento señorita Serena, tenemos que encontrarnos con mis hermanos a las 12 en punto.

Serena: Ah, si quieren llamo a Blue o a Silver para que ustedes se queden a dormir.

Lem: No se moleste, es que teníamos una misión y le hemos fallado a Blue-san.

Serena: Que tipo de misión?

Zally: Uhm, se acuerda lo que dijo Blue nee-san? De los hermanos Cupido?

Serena: Les ha pedido que hagan realidad a una pareja, no?

Lem: Sí.

Serena: Yo los ayudaré! Ustedes vayan donde Blue, díganle que han cumplido la misión, yo me ocuparé del resto. Quiénes son?

Zally: Blaze y Clemont

Serena: Será fácil, le pediré ayuda a Bonnie, y listo! Ellos serán novios.

Zally: Gracias srta. Serena-san, pero, está segura de esto?

Serena: Claro que sí. Bonnie!

Bonnie: *Viene* Si?

Serena: Tú sabes que a tu hermano le ha gustado Blaze, desde que eran niños, no?

Bonnie: Sí! Y que a Blaze igual!

Serena: Muy bien, Zally y Lem iban a ayudarlos a dar el primer paso pero, ya se tienen que ir a informar sus logros a Blue, así que tú harás su trabajo puedes? Después te daré algo muy especial, si?

Bonnie: Sí! Va a ser recontra fácil, ahorita regreso. *Se va corriendo como Flash*

Zally: Está segura de esto?

Serena: Por supuesto! Dentro de 3 minutos ella vendrá.

Lem: Claro.

* 3 minutos después*

Bonnie: *Corre como Flash junto con su hermano y Blaze* Ya llegué!

Serena: Wow! Tenía razón!

Bonnie: La boda será dentro de 2 meses, vuelvan la siguiente semana, para entonces las invitaciones ya estarán! No puedo creerlo, al fin onii-chan se casa! *llora a lo Brocas*

Zally: Uhm, foto?

Serena: Foto!

Zally: Muy bien, *Pone un trípoide y encima su cámara (Regalo de cumpleaños de parte de Blue)* pónganse todos aquí! *Y todos excepto los dormilones se pusieron en el lugar para tomarse la foto*

Lem: A la cuenta de 3 todos griten: que vivan los novios! Entendido?

Todos los presentes: *nod nod*

Zally: 1 ... 2 ... 3!

Todos los presentes: QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS! *Flash (de la cámara, ojo), Ash y Calem se despiertan de salto*

Zally: Muy bien mañana traigo las copias de las fotos! Hasta luego!

En Pueblo Paleta

Blue: Green! No te duermas! Tenemos que esperarlos!

Green: Chiva ruidosa, por favor, déjame dormir, a lo mejor se quedaron en las casas de los demás.

Blue: Eso es lo que ne preocupa, o están tranquilos gozando de sus sueños bien dormidos, mientras yo aquí parada esperandolos, o Gold les consiguió un hotel y están allí con él dándoles LA charla.

Green: No lo creo, mira esos no son Zally y Lem?

Blue: Esos son! *Cuando se para de ''casualidad'' le da una cachetada a Green* Zal! Lemy!

Zally: Nee-san! Cumplimos la misión! Mira! *Le muestra la foto*

Blue: Jojojo, qué te parece venderlas a un buen precio?

Zally: Excelente!

Green: *bosteza* Chica ruidosa

Lem: *ronquidos* Zzzzzzzzzzzz

Blue: Jojojo! Al parecer Lemy está soñando contigo

Zally: Blue!

Blue: Y Sil?

Zally: No lo sé, hay que llamarlo, yo me voy a dormir. * Y dicho y hecho, se durmió en las piernas de su hermana*

Blue: *Saca su holomisor y llama a Silver* Cuándo planeas llegar?

Silver: Buenas noches (sarcasmo) Mañana, estoy durmiendo, así que no me esperen, si?

Blue: Entonces, saludos a Soul, hasta mañana!

Silver: *Se volvió a dormir y no colgó*

Blue: *Observa a Green, a Lem, a Zally y a Silver (por el holomisor)* Que lindos se ven durmiendo. *Cuelga* Ahhhh, dulces sueños. *Se duerme*

Que les pareció? Plusle, Minun? Lamento no haber puesto este capítulo antes, lo que pasa es que no se me ocurría nada y se me fue el internet por unos cuanto días.

ReyKingKaiser: Gracias por seguit esta historia!

Guest: Pos, el trío era Clemont; Chespin, Serena; Braixen y Ash; Greninja, pero, uhm, Clemont es un líder de gimnasio y todo eso, pero, nadie es mejor que el Brocas. Así que puse a Calem.

Atte.- Carol (Panda'sLovers)


	5. Chapter 5: Nos vamos ya?

Alis! Digo, Ilas! Ehm, no, Olawis! Ahora sí. Aquí estoy con el quinto capítulo de Pokéspe en el anime, la verdad es que al principio yo pensaba dejarlo en cuatro, nada más pero, no she que me pasho y quise una quinta y sexta(si es que tengo ideas)! Espero que les guste!

 **Chapter 5: Nos vamos ya?**

A la mañana siguiente

Zally: *Bosteza* Buenos dí- QUE HOOPAS PASÓ AQUÍ?!

La escena que ahora Zally veía era uhm, como explicarlo? Rara? Sí, tal vez. Les cuento? Les cuento! Se veía a un traumado Silver tirado en el piso abrazado a un Weavile de peluche, chupándose el dedo, pos sí, sí lo estaba haciendo. A unas divertidas y enojadas Blue y Soul tratando de sacar del trance a Silver, a un obligado Green tomando foto de lo que hacían. A unos despistados Red y Ash que tomaban su desayuno como si nada. A unas enamoradas Yellow y Serena suspirando por los dos idiotas de antes. A un eh, Gold? Sí, Gold, simplemente Gold, explicando los hechos a las oficiales Jenny, mientras trataba de coquetear con éstas, a una celosa Crystal a punto de darle el golpe de su vida a Gold. A un Brocas siendo aplastado por el Seviper de su esposa Lucy. (Al fin el Brocas se casó! Que felicidad! ヽ(´w｀)/ (╥_╥))A unos geek Clemont y Lem inventando un invento (?) y a unas preocupadas Bonnie y Blaze mirando lo que hacían. A una porrista Dawn animando a Silver para que se levante a pedido de Lyra quien se lo dijo porque Soul le pidio a ella que le diga a Dawn que lo haga. A un inquieto Diamond a punto de desmayarse si no le traían comida o si no veía Taurina Omega: El especial de 2 horas. A un loco prof. Oak preguntándole a un ya cansado Emerald si era chica o chico (Está como el Emerald de ORAS), a una salvaje Sapphire tratando de subirse a un edificio o casa a lo King Kong, a un cursi afeminado Ruby sacándole las medidas a una Yvonne totalmente dormida. A un deprimido Xavier haciendo, ehm deprimideces? A unas concentradas Shauna y Xana en un juego de Pokédrez, a unos asustados Trevor y Trovato abrazados ya que si una de las dos perdía (cosa que sucedería sí o sí) ellos sufrirían las consecuencias. A unos amorosos Gary y Leaf, haciendo cosillas amorosas 7u7. A un forever alone Brendan mirando la escena que hacían su querida prima May y Drew, su novio, a un Max que se daba facepalm cada 10 segundos. A una Iris con cara de WTF observando lo que pasaba alrededor, a un galante Cilan cocinando lo que sea que estaba cocinando para Iris. A unos asombrados Hilbert y Hilda mirando los trucos que hacía su futuro padrino de bodas, N. A un competitivo Matís con otro competitivo Hugh compitiendo por quien tenía la hermana y novia más dulces y lindas y a unos indiferentes Mei, Nanci, Nate y Rizzo tomando unos batidos locos Miltank. A unas Bianca y Bel aburridas de la charla que decían los dos Cheren (XD), a un Black gritando que es el campeón de la liga Unova, a una avergonzada White. A unos Barry, Paul, Pearl, Trip, Tierno y Beni cantando noseque y a los otros personajes que me costaría todo un capítulo resaltar lo que hacen. Ah! Y a unos Alan y Manon auto-invitados a la fiesta felices y contentos. (Maldito Ash! Por qué tienes tantos amigos y rivales?)

Zally: NO HAGAN QUE SAQUE A HOOP Y LIBERE SU PODER! O QUE MEGA EVOLUCIONE A DIANE Y LES DE SU MERECIDO! O QUE SAQUE A VOLCANO, RECUERDAN QUE NO LE CAEN BIEN LOS HUMANOS? /Excepto yo, obis!/ *Todos voltean* Gracias! Ahora me podrían escuchar? (Como puede sacarlos si no estám en su equipo? Magia, magia pokémon)

Los QTS y los chidos: *nod nod*

Zally: Muy bien, QUE DARKRAIS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!

Gold: *Levanta su mano*

Zally: Habla!

Gold: Bueno mi sexy Zally para su edad.

Zally: Vuelves a decir eso y te fregaste!

Gold: *Gulp* Lo entendí! Prosigo, sho estaba por ashi buscando a mi BFFO Silver, pos me dijieron que el muy imbecíl tuvo una-

Zally: Vuelves a insultar a onii-chan una vez más, y te fregaste más de lo que estarás!

Gold: *Gulp gulp* Cla claro. Eh, tuvo una peshadilla y she fue corriendo a noshe donde, en esho me lo encontré con toda su family reunida, excepto por el Jefazo Giovanni, mi sexy senpai-

Zally: Te vas al infierno junto con Giratina!

Gold: Arceus! *Gulp gulp gulp, sigh* digo, Blue-senpai, Green-senpai, Lem, tú y Soul, que no tengo ni la menor idea de como shego ashi, que she encontraban bien dormiditos, luego Silver se despertó de nuevo me miró y she pusho como lo vemos ahora!

Zally: Darky, Pulso Umbrío.

Gold: Oshe que?! Pero si no dije nada ofensovo o que moleste a tu family!

Zally: Sí, lo sé pero, me fastidiaba tu shh. Además, quién no quisiera?

Gold: Espera un ratitito, Crys la música!

Crystal: *Sigh* Marina, me pasas la radio?

Marina: Claro, toma *le pasa la radio*

Crystal: *Sigh* *Pone la música*

Gold: Gracias! Muy bien, ahora, dadada dada d o g.

Zally: Ni siquiera te sabes la letra.

Gold: Smoke weed everyday. *De la nada aparece un cartel que dice: Thug life*

Zally:*Sigh* Uh? Hoop? *Mira hacia un lado* Qué haces aquí?

Hoop: Hoop descubrío la manera de regresarlos! *Señala un portal*

Todos: Wow!

Zally: Hoop! Gracias! Y Diane? Y Volcano?

Hoop: Allá! *Señala otra vez el portal*

Zally: Chicos? Nos vamos ya?

Blue: Irnos? Pero, todavía nos quedan shippings que hacer realidad!

Soul: No lo sé, tenemos que saber que causó que Sil este así.

Zally: Tampoco quiero despedirme de ellos! *Mira a los chidos* Le debo una a la srta. Serena.

Serena: Zally, debes irte, no sé si tal vez se alteraron las dimensiones, tal vez es como-

Los de Kalos(Incluyendo a Ash): La cueva de los espejismos!

Zally: Arceus! No lo había pensado, Hoop, dime, cómo es que lograste abrir el portal?

Hoop: Hoop estaba llorando porque Z no estaba, y junto con Diane, Volcano y Papá pidió-

Zally: Papá?!

Hoop: Papá Lysandre supo de esto y vino!

Zally: No puede ser, no puede ser!

Hoop: También Tío Giovanni!

Blue: El señor Giovanni?! Silver despierta! *Intento de despertar a Silver fallido*

Hoop: Papá de Blue igual!

Blue: Pá?

Zally: Pero, él no se preocupó por mí! Él no puede estar aquí! No puede!

Soul: Hoop, dónde están ahora?

Hoop: Llegando!

Soul: Silver! Despierta! *Le dio una cachetada* TE DIGO QUE TE DESPIERTES MALDITO ROCKET!

Green: Mis tímpanos

Silver: Ah? Qué?

Soul: Wow! Despertaste!

Silver: Qué pasó?

Soul: Tu padre está aquí!

Silver: Giovanni?

Giovanni: El mismo, hijo.

Sr. Papá de Blue: Blue! Hija!

Lyssandre: Princesa, ven.

Silver/Blue/Zally: Papi? Papi! *Entre lágrimas fueron corriendo hacia ellos* (Silver también quiere mucho a su papá)

Blue: Pá! Te extrañé mucho, sé que minutos después de que nos encontramos me fui a otro viaje y no pude pasar tiempo con ustedes, perdón.

Sr. Papá de Blue: No tienes porque diculparte.

Silver: Pá, yo, nunca creí, que en verdad, tú me querías.

Giovanni: Já! Por supuesto que lo hago!

Zally: Padre, digo, Sr. Lyssan-

Lyssandre: Eres mi hija y te quiero, punto final.

Hoop: Hoop llora si Z llora. *Lloya*

Serena: Qué hermoso!

May/Sapphire/Ruby/Bianca/Bel/El Brocas/Clemont/Bonnie: Papi! Buaaa! *A lloyar todos*

Platinum: Pá. *A lloyar también*

Ash: Yo, yo, mamá! *A lloyar, a lloyar*

Gold: Saben qué? Quiero ser padre!

Los QTS/Los chidos/Los padres: WTF

Crystal: PERVERTIDO! *lo pateó donde no llega el sol*

Gold: Crys tal, *cough* te quie ro lin da *cough* *y se desmayó*

Jimmy: Arceus, Crystal!

Marina: Al menos se confesó.

Crystal: *Tomatito* /Yo también/

Red: Y? Bueno, de que me perdí?

Los QTS/Los chidos: Rayos, Red!

Red: Rayos? Pika, tu los hiciste?

Pika: Pika pi? (Tan tarado eres?)

Red: Yellow, que dijo?

Yellow: Uh, dijo, eh, quieres comer? *Sonríe fingidamente*

Red: Ah ya! Claro que sí, andando! *Pika se subió en Red, éste cogió a Yellow de la mano, ésta se sonrojo y cargó a Chu Chu con la otra mano* *Y se fueron por el portal*

Green: *sigh* Blue, vamos?

Blue: Papi, me voy con tu futuro yerno, sí?

Sr. Papá de Blue: Claro pero, con una condición

Blue: Qué?

Sr. Papá de Blue: Debes de estar cansada, *mira a Green* cárgala.

Blue: Pá! Eres el mejor! Greeny, ya escuchastes!

Green: *sigh* Chica y señor ruidosos. *carga a Blue a lo Bridal style*

Silver/Zally: Uh? *Se separan de sus padres y empiezan a correr detrás de ellos* Sobre mi cadáver!

Soul: *Intercambia miradas con Lem* *sigh* Los seguimos?

Lem: *sigh* Sí *y los siguen*

Narrador: Y así, los que tienen swag se despiden de sus amigos, los chidos, para volver a su dimensión. Esta histo-

Emerald: Hey, quién demonios dijo eso?

Ash: Es nuestro narrador. Olis! *Saluda al cielo*

Narrador: Olas! Ejem, sigan despidiéndose, me malograron el final.

Ash: Claro!

Gold: Muy bien, vámonos! *Sigue a los otros*

Crystal: Hey! Cómo despertaste? Gold!

Giovanni: Vamos con ellos. Digánme, que tal?

Sr. Papá de Blue: Bien, todo bien.

Lyssandre: See, solo que, ser el jefe de una organización es díficil pero, mi hija seguirá con ese legado.

Giovanni: Mira tú! Igual yo. Pero, *mira al Weavile de peluche que tenía en sus manos* creo que él tendrá que aprender.

Sr. Papá de Blue: Ni que lo digan, al menos, los suyos están adolescentes, la mía ya tiene 19 y sigue con peluches! *Y así siguieron con su té de tías, digo, conversación de machos pechos peludos papás*

Sapphire: Vamos! No hay que dejar que nos ganen!

Ruby: Espera! No puedo escribir mientras corro!

Emerald: Y eso qué? Apúrense!

Platinum: Diamond! Ven! (Ojo, no corre, está en su Ponyta)

Diamond: Srta, no estoy muy bien que digamos, me perdí el especial!

Platinum: Eso ya no importa. *Le da un beso en el cachete*

Diamond: *Sonrojado* Señorita, gracias!

Pearl: *adelante de ellos* Interrumpo algo?

Platinum: No, nada.

Black: WHITE! TE QUIERO!

White: Lo sé! Ahora, bájale el volumen!

Bianca: Que tierno!

Cheren: Te gusta lo tierno?

Bianca: Me encanta!

Cheren: Tú eres tierna, y me gustas.

Bianca: *Tomatito* ...

Mei: Vamos! Tortugas, apúrense!

Nate: Un descansito, quieres?

Hugh: Te cargo?

Nate: Qué?! No! No quiero que Blue-sempai nos shipee! *sale corriendo como el correcaminos*

Mei: Excelente idea! *hi five!*

Hugh: Bueno, te cargo?

Mei: Estás tan desesperado por cargar a alguien, que le pides a la chica que es miebro del Team Plasma?

Hugh: Qué?! No! *y también salió corriendo*

Mei: Siempre tengo la razón.

Shauna: Aish! Quiero ir más rápido!

Yvonne: Sean agradecidos! Miren que les presto a Xerxer! Por mí que se vayan caminando hasta allá para pedirle a Zally que les de a Hyd!

Trevor: Uhm, nos has salvado y estamos agradecidos?

Yvonne: Mejor.

Xavier: ... ... ... (Está montado en Elec)

Beni: Yvonne, tradúcelo.

Yvonne: Dice que el portal se está cerrando.

.

.

.

.

.

Y/Shauna/Trevor/Beni: EL PORTAL SE ESTÁ CERRANDO!

Xavier: *facepalm interno*

Narrador: Y así nuestros principales /solo por hoy/ regresaron a su dimensión, está histo-

Zally: Espera! Le debo una a Serena, y se lo recompensaré la próxima vez!

Narrador: Y?

Yvonne: Me llaman?

Narrador: AHRGGGGGGG (uy se enfadó) ESTA MALDITA HISTORIA CONTINUARA!

 **FIN...? Yo no lo creo.**

Jojojo! Qué os pareció? Me ha encantado escribir este fic, pos, tal vez haré otro capítulo, como epílogo! (Sin prólogo pero, con epílogo. Hermoso, no?) Y si hay, será Amourshipping. Es que noshe, no puedo evitarlo, amo esta pareja pero, a la vez no me gusta! Ay! Tengo que decidirme.

Chocolate loverl 206: ARCEUS! PEEKO ME ESCUCHÓ! No es nada, solo es simplemente perfecta! Qeio lloyad! No puedo creerlo, tú, siguiendo ésta historia! Tú, poniéndola en tus favoritos! Tú, poniéndome en tus favoritos! (Ehm, eso sonó mal? Yo no lo creo) Tú, siguiéndome! Gracias! Gracias! GRACIAS!

Voy a hacer 1 epílogo (ya lo dije, pero, YOLO) y luego de hacer otro fic (Que no será de Pokémon) seguiré con otro fic con los QTS, de acuerdo? Sí? No? Yolo? Lol? Smoke weed everyday?

Atte.- Carol (Panda'sLovers)


	6. Extra Chapter: Gracias, Serena

Olis! Me decido rápido, no? Pos sí, soy una Amourshipper! (Y recién me doy cuenta) Uhm, espero que les guste!

 **Extra Chapter: Gracias, Serena**

1 semana después

Silver: Osea, me estás diciendo que tal vez no aceptes que seamos tíos?

Zally: Qué? No! Bueno, tal vez no. Estoy pensando en nombres, uhm, qué te parece Turquesa?

Silver: Lindo, sí. Y si es niño? Yo pienso que Azul le vendría bien.

Zally: Tienes razón. Tal vez los futuros niños sean rivales como sus padres, no?

Silver: Oye, podríamos ponerle nombre a todos lo que vienen, no?

Zally: Claro! Oye, de dónde surgió ésta conversación?

Silver: De que Blue nee-san me dijo que tal vez está embarazada.

Zally: Ah! Que felicidad!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silver/Zally: EMBARAZADA?!

Zally y Lem estában en casa de Silver (osea el sótano de su papá XD) para ir al cine pero, llegó Soul y dijo que quería aprender a cocinar y su tía (mamá de Crystal) le dijo que vaya a aprender a algún otro lado y no a su querida y hermosa casa. Entonces, Lem se ''ofreció'' (lo obligaron) para ser la víctima de lo que sea que cocine Soul.

Soul: *Bajó las escaleras junto com Lem y Giovanni, los dos últimos con un peinado afro* Hey! No griten! Explotó mi comida cuando gritaron, qué sucede?

Silver/Zally: BLUE NEE-SAN ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!

Giovanni: Wow! A los 19, ya madre, que orgulloso debe estar su padre.

Lem: Espera, qué? Si nisiquiera se han casado!

Soul: Eso es aún mejor! Celebraremos el matrimonio la siguiente semana! Y yo cocinaré!

Silver/Zally: Ah no! Eso sí que no!

Lem: Lo del matrimonio o de que Soul cocine?

Silver: Los dos

Soul: Sr. Giovanni, me permite darle una cahetada a su hijo?

Giovanni: Hazlo con gusto!

Silver: Papá! *Soul le dio la cachetada de su vida, repito, LA cahetada de su VIDA y que le va a doler toda*

Zally: *Con un uniforme y preparada como para la guerra* Ejem! Tenemos que irnos, onii-chan!

Silver: *Igual que Z* Listo! Ahora lleva tus mejores pokémon!

Zally: Todos están listos! Hyd, llévanos a Cuidad Verde! *Se subió junto con Silver*

Giovanni: Jovencito! Te bajas en este mismo instante! Jovencita! Llamaré a tu padre! (Eso sonó muy pero muy maternal. Hey, no lo malpiensen, Giovanni no es gay)

Soul: Eh, señor, mire arriba.

Giovanni: Uh? *Miro hacia arriba, toda su casa destruida* Esos malditos! Los haré pagar la remodelación! Bueno, quieren galletas?

Lem: Claro señor!

Soul: Puede ser con mantequilla?

Cuidad Verde, Kanto

Silver/Zally: BLUE!

Prof. Oak: Oh, hola! Bienvenidos a mi laboratorio, mi nombre es prof. Oak pero, me conocen también como Prof. Pokémon. Eres chica o chico?

Silver: CHICO!

Zally: CHICA!

Prof. Oak: Oh! Cuál es tu nombre?

Silver: SILVER ROCKET

Zally: ZALLY FLEUR DE LÍS

Silver/Zally: AHORA, DÓNDE ESTÁ SU DESGRACIADO NIETO!

Prof. Oak: Nieto? Ah sí, mi nieto. No recuerdo como se llamaba, me podrías decir su nombre?

Silver/Zally: CONDENADO LAME BOTAS!

Prof. Oak: Ah sí, ya me acuerdo, se llama Condenado Lame Botas!

Silver/Zally: *intercambian miradas y se matan de la risa*

Blue: *viene con una túnica a lo princesa (es que noshe)* Oh! Llegaron!

Silver/Zally: BLUE!

Blue: Muy bien, hora de irnos! Zal-san, trajiste a Hoop, no es así?

Zally: Sí, para patearle el trasero a Green!

Blue: Jaja! Que graciosa! Muy bien, sácalo!

Zally: Claro. *Sale Hoop*

Blue: Muy bien, Hoop, es ahora el momento!

Hoop: Hoop se acuerda! Hoop ayuda a Blue-san! Hoop viaja a otra dimensión junto con Z y Silver!

Silver: Qué?

*Aparece un portal, bueno, EL portal*

Blue: Y? Qué esperan? Entren!

Silver/Zally: Entrar?

Blue: Ah, bueno, si ustedes no lo hacen, Blasty lo hará.

Silver: Arceus! *entró al portal*

Zally: Peeko! *entró*

Blue: *entró* Já! Gané! Yo decía, que si ustedes no entraban, Blasty entraría. No que los haría entrar, pero bueno. Ya estamos aquí!

Zally: Uh? Hoop! Entra!

Hoop: Hoop está aquí!

Zally: Bueno, para qué estamos aquí?

Blue: Para darle las gracias a Serena!

Silver: Y de seguro también para las invitaciones, verdad?

Zally: Y tú como sabes eso?

Silver: A veces sueñas despierta.

Zally: Ah.

Blue: Bueno, Serena debe estar llegando en 3, 2, 1, ya!

Serena: Hola Blue! Hola Silver! Hola Zally!

Silver: Hola Serena

Zally: Srta. Serena! *va y la abraza* Qué podemos hacer por tí?

Serena: Necesito la ayuda de los hermanos Cupido, pueden?

Blue: Por supuesto! Dinos el nombre del shipping y nosotros nos ocupamos del resto!

Serena: Amour.

Blue: Silvy, información.

Silver: Es ella y Ash.

Blue: Presa díficil. Es más estúpido que Red! Sin ofender.

Serena: No, no. Varios lo han dicho.

Zally: Pues, bueno. En sus puestos! *Usaron bomba de humo y desaparecieron*

Silver: Bomba de humo! Humo humo humo

Zally: Humo humo humo

Serena: Uh, chicos, y el plan?

Blue: Ah sí! El plan es este, tú trae a Ash al Bosque Verde, nosotros haremos la velada más hermosa!

Serena: Cla-

Silver: Bomba de humo! Humo humo humo

Zally: Humo humo humo *y desaparecieron, otra vez*

Serena: Ro. *se dirigió hacia la casa de los Ketchum*

Bosque Verde, Kanto

Blue: Silver! Amárrate ese cabello! Zally! Ruby ya trajo el traje de mesera?

Zally: Sí, aquí está! *Le entrega la caja a Blue*

Blue: Uh huh! *lee la nota* %Para: Silver De: Ruby PD: Allí adentro hay una tiara que queda bien con el cabello desatado% Silver! Desamárrate el cabello!

Silver: Arg! Dame eso! 'No sé como pude aceptar esto' *Mira el traje* Blue! Por qué me tengo que vestir de meseRA y no de camareRO, sabes como me sentiría? Concéntrate en lo que he dicho fuerte, sí? *Y se escondió entre los árboles para cambiarse*

Zally: Bueno, solo falta la comida. Qué haremos?

Blue: Elemental mi querida Wattson, compraremos Torchic a la brasa!

Zally: Claro. Yo espero afuera el Torchic. *se fue a la entrada del bosque* (Ellos se ubican bien, pues, muchas veces se han perdido allí)

Blue: Silver! Ya estás?

Silver: *Tomatito como su cabello* Sssí

Blue: Excelente, dentro de un rato llega Zally con el Torchic así que, espera.

Silver: *sigh*

Unos minutos después

Zally: AquíestáelTorchic! SerenayAshyaestánaquí! Apúrense! *Y así rápido como lo dijo, rápido se fue a su puesto*

Blue: Ya está todo listo. Silver, entra en acción!

Silver: Cla claro.

Serena: *Miró a Blue que le quería decir algo* Ash! Mira, Caterpies!

Ash: *Miro hacia los Caterpies* Son una familia!

Blue: /Finje que esto es un restaurant al aire libre. Ves esa mesa?/ *señala a la mesa*

Serena: /Sí, lo llevó allí?/

Blue: /Exacto! Ahora anda!/ *Serena se fue*

Serena: Ash, no quieres entrar al nuevo restaurant que han abierto al aire libre?

Ash: Espero que sirvan buena comida!

Silver: *Voz muy femenina (Que le costará como un mes aprox sin voz)* Buenas tardes, jóvenes. En que les puedo servir?

Serena: Queremos una mesa para 2.

Silver: Por aquí, por favor. *Los guío hasta la mesa* Aquí están las cartas, llámenme si necesitan algo, mi nombre es Si- Plata.

Serena: Gracias Plata!

*Silver se fue hacia donde estaban sus hermanas*

Blue: Buen trabajo **Plata** XD

Zally: **Plata** eres el mejor! Digo **la** mejor!

Silver: *Voz normal* Me van a pagar por esto, ahora, Blue ponte en tu puesto! *Y se fue, muy ofendido (o ofendida? lol)

Zally: Se molestó?

Blue: De seguro que sí. Debe de estar en sus días. *Blue mira a Zally y viceversa*

Blue/Zally: Jajajajajajajaja!

En la mesa

Serena: Y Ash, uhm, qué te parece la comida?

Ash: Uhm, interesante, quiero Torchic a la brasa, y tú?

Serena: Igual. Para beber?

Ash: Jugo de Baya Pabaya!

Serena: Muy bien. Plata! (Ay Arceus! Cada vez que escribo Plata, como ahora, me mato de la risa!)

Silver: *La vocesita* Si?

Serena: Un medio Torchic a la brasa y una jarra de jugo de Baya Pabaya.

Silver: Listo! Dentro de 3 minutos estará por aquí el Torchic. Algo más?

Serena: No, nada más.

Silver se fue a partir el Torchic mientras Blue escuchaba la conversacion y Zally estaba allí tratando de hacer jugo.

2 minutos después. (Qué? No se demoró tanto)

Silver: Aquí esta el Torchic y el Jugo. Bon appetit (Qué? No sé como se escribe. Además Kalos está basado en Francia) *Y she fue*

Serena: Qué tal?

Ash: *con la boca llena* Efta delifiozo!

Serena: Ash, viajarás otra vez?

Ash: Fí! Viafade afí, Kanbo!

Serena: Y quiénes te acompañarán?

Ash: *Ya termino de comer (Qué rápido come) Uhm, Misty y Tracey están ocupados con el gimnasio y los estudios. Brock, él está casado y también futuro papá. (Ay! Qué felicidad! *^O^*) May está con los concursos y Max ya empezó su viaje. Dawn está de vacas junto con su madre y Kenny. Iris es campeona de Unova, debe de tener mucho trabajo. Cilan, ya no es líder de gimnasio junto con sus hermanos, no sé que andará haciendo. Clemont está ocupado con su boda con Blaze, (16 años y se casan, pos, es Pokémon, todo puede pasar) y Bonnie, uhm, también planeando la boda, supongo.

Serena: Bueno, yo yo, *hora de los sonrojos* yo te podría acompañar, Ash.

Ash: Sería estupendo! Gracias, Serena!

Serena: No es nada, yo yo, Ash, te quiero decir algo.

Inesperadamente... ... ... ... ... ... BOOM!

Ash: Tenemos que correr esto se inciendará! (Wow! Primera vez que Ash piensa!)

Serena: Sí! *y corrieron*

En la escena del crimen

Blue: Zally! Qué Darkrais pasó aquí?!

Zally: Uhm, él sabe *señala a Darky*

Darky: Dar Dar!

Silver: Darkrai usó triturar en las bayas, luego Hoop hizo aparecer una licuadora y Volcano-

Blue: VOLCANO?! SACASTE A VOLCANO?!

Zally: Uhm, ya está en su pokéball. (No, no lo capturó con una pokéball, lo hizo con ultra ball, duh) *se lo enseña*

Blue: Aish! Malogramos su cita! Plan B, chicos,

Silver: Pero, antes tienen que arreglar este problema! El traje está todo negro y no encuentro mi ropa!

Blue: Busca en tu bolso masculino *lo decía mientras se aguantaba la risa*

Silver: Bolso? Qué bolso?

Zally: Ese. *señala al bolso*

Silver: Ay, Arceus! Soul me va a matar!

Blue: Trajiste el bolso de Soul? Busca allí, tal vez tenga ropa.

Silver: Yo no soy pervertido! Zally, busca tú.

Zally: A la orden. *busca y busca y busca y encuentra* Mira, ésta no es tu chaqueta?

Silver: No, no lo es, dámelo! *se lo quita*

Mira la chaqueta por unos 10 minutos. Esa chaqueta es la que hizo Ruby, era un conjunto de chaqueta y falda, Ruby le puso el nombre de SS, que significaba SoulSilver. A Soul no le gustó y nunca se lo puso, solo lo llevaba para emergencias. Y ésta era una emergencia.

Blue: Y? Te la vas a poner?

Silver: No hay pantalón.

Zally: Hay falda!

Silver: Ni loco me la pongo!

Blue: O te vistes como tú en femenino o te vistes como Soul!

Silver: *sigh* *coge la falda* Ahora regreso.

Blue: /Oye, sí que escondiste muy bien su ropa/

Zally: /No es nada/

Silver: Listo! Cóntentas?

Blue/Zally: Sip

En Pueblo Paleta

Ash: Serena, me querías decir algo?

Serena: Ah? Sssí.

Ash: Entonces, dímelo!

Serena: Ah, Ash, yo yo yo, eestoy eena 'Ay, Arceus, se lo digo, no se lo digo, se lo digo, no se lo digo'

En los arbustos

Silver: Blue nee-san, por favor, podemos irnos ya? Los chicos pervertidos me están viendo a cada rato.

Blue: Cállate y escucha.

Con los Amour

Ash: 'Uhm, de seguro se olvido, cambio de tema?'

Serena: '... le digo, no le digo, le digo, no le digo, le digo...'

Con los Brotherhood (noshe se me ocurrió ponerles nombre)

Zally: /Ya me cansaron!/

Blue: /Oye, sí. Hay que darles un empujoncito, vamos Zally?/

Zally: /Vamos, Blue nee-san!/

Silver: /Qué? déjenlos ellos saben que hacer! No las dejaré/

Blue: *silba y llama la atención de varios chicos* Hey! Chicos, me preguntaba si podían cuidar a mi hermana mientras yo y mi otra hermanita damos un paseo, pueden?

Silver: 'Santo Arceus, Santo Omastar, Santo Peeko, Santo Bidoof, Santo yo, Santo...'

Pers. Random: Todo por unas linduras como ustedes chicas!

Blue: Gracias! Hasta luego **Plata!**

Silver: 'Mamma mia!'

Pers. Random: Dime, linda, tienes novio?

Pers. Random: Por supuesto que lo tiene y ese soy yo!

Pers. Random: Wowowowow! Esta preciosura es mía!

Silver: AYUDA! (Gritó tan agudo que en realidad parecía una chica)

Con los Amour

Ash: ... ... ...

Serena: ... ... ...

Blue: /Muy bien, yo empujo a Ash y tú a Serena/

Zally: *nod nod*

Y entonces los empujaron, cosa que causó que ellos dos se besaran, Serena se puso más tomatito que siempre y se confesó, Ash también lo hizo y se fueron, Serena les dio las gracias a los hermanos Cupido y medio, y les entregó la invitación de la boda de Blaze y Clemont, que al parecer se celebraría dentro de 4 años. (Bonnie nos mintió a todos)

Ciudad Verde, Kanto, Dimensión QTS

Blue: Ah, hemos hecho realidad otro shipping, se siente bien, no?

Zally: Seee

.

.

.

.

Blue/Zally: Y SILVER?!

Silver: *cough* A quí, e estoy *cough*

Blue: Qué te pasó?

Silver: Estuve escapando de los pervertidos, *cough* me encontré a una oficial, *cough* le dije mi problema y los ahuyentó. *cough* Luego intenté llamarlas 43 veces *cough* a la número 44 *cough* Hoop me contestó y me trajo aquí *cough* *fainted*

Blue: Upss, llama a su padre.

Zally: Pero antes, Blue, estás embarazada?

Blue: Jojojo! Se la creyeron! Les dije eso para que vengan.

Zally: Ah! Prométeme que no te embarazarás hasta los 23, si?

Blue: Por?

Zally: Quiero que vayamos a la boda de los Lion. Pero, sin hijos, no sabemos qué les pasaría si Gary y Leaf no tienen, ya que ellos tienen solo 16! Dentro de 4 tendrán 20, lo sé. Pero, supongo que no estarán preparados.

Blue: Te lo prometo! Y si no cumplo mi promesa, Los Hermanos Cupido tendrán 1 año de vacaciones.

Zally: Hecho!

3 años después

Blue: Ay! Que lindo! 1 año ya, como pasa el tiempo!

Yellow: Tienes razón. Orange y Azul tienen una gran rivalidad desde que nacieron, no?

Blue: Jeje, sí. Y la pequeña Amber?

Yellow: Con Turquesa y Red.

.

.

.

Blue: RED?

Yellow: Tranquila, también esta con Green.

Blue: Entonces, si Green está con Red, quién está con el Mini Green y Orange?

Yellow: Se los dejé a tus hermanos. Me dijieron que sí podían cuidarlos.

Blue: A SILVER Y A ZALLY? DE SEGURO MI AZUL SE ESTÁ MURIENDO!

 **FIN (Ahora sí)**

Qué tal? Les gustó? Planeo hacer el siguiente sobre el cumpleaños de Azul y Turquesa (gemelos). Jojojo! Y los tíos se van a morir cuidándolos. Bueno, solo si quieren.

baraka108: Gracias por favoritear (nueva palabra, agréguenla al diccionario) esta historia!

Gracias a todos por leer esto! Sé que no me ha salido tan bien, como yo esperaba. Así que, porfavor, manden reviews que me digan en que podría mejorar. GRACIAS!

Atte.- Carol (Panda'sLovers)


End file.
